


Science Bro Sandwich

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, a little fluff, lil soft/concerned/protective Tony, the tiniest bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: Tony spends his time in his lab. Once again. (Y/N) persuades him to go to bed.





	Science Bro Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> AN - I like the beginning of this Sandwich, but I’m not sure I like how it ended. I hope you like it, anyway! Let me know!

Another lonely night made (Y/N) roll around in bed without closing her eyes. As always, Tony spent the night in the lab working on a new project. She didn’t know what exactly he was working on. If she had asked him, he would explain, but (Y/N) didn’t know much about technology and probably would not have understood it.

It was already midnight when she decided to convince Tony to go to bed with her. The last time they had gone to bed together was an eternity ago, and it was just as long ago that (Y/N) slept well. She missed him wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer and the heat creeping into her bones as he pressed against her.

When she arrived in front of the lab, she put her hand on the handprint scanner and opened the door. A sight to which she had already become accustomed greeted her. Tony leaned over one of his desks and scribbled notes on various papers, with far too loud rock music playing in the backround. On the table were still the dishes from the dinner (Y/N) had brought him a few hours earlier, as well as several empty coffee cups.

Tony apparently had trouble making progress on his project; his hair was completely disheveled. (Y/N) took a few steps toward him and stopped directly behind him. She put her arms around him and hugged him from behind before she pressed a small kiss against his neck. “Hey, babe.”

Tony flinched at the sudden contact but was not disturbed by her presence and continued to write down notes. The only thing he gave her as a response was an acknowledging sound from the back of his throat as he grabbed a weird-looking device from the table and started fiddling with it.

“It’s late. You should come to bed with me.” (Y/N) pressed another kiss to his cheek after she murmured in his ear. Her hands lay on his shoulders, she could feel how tense they were and started to rub circles into his shoulder blades. Leaning more into her touch, an appreciating sigh left his lips, and he momentarily closed his eyes. “I need to finish this first. I had a problem with the suit on the last mission.”

(Y/N) leaned down and trailed kisses up his neck to his ear, lightly biting his earlobe she started to whisper in a seductive tone. “I have a problem, too. How about you solve mine first?” A smile found its way onto her face when she heard the throaty groan from his lips.

“Baby, I’d love to have you squirming underneath me...” A gasp interrupted him as (Y/N) nipped at a particular sensitive spot on his neck. “...but I really need to finish this.” He leaned away from her and got back to his work, leaving (Y/N) standing behind him with a pout. She briefly crossed her arms over her chest and took two quick steps toward his desk, leaning her hip against it as she watched him.

Tony glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. He sighed heavily at her ridiculous cute pout and pushed his chair away from the desk. Turning around to see her better, he quirked an eyebrow at her and gestured to his lap. “Get your little ass over here.”

She tried to suppress the victorious smile that tugged at her lips, but she failed miserably and climbed happily onto his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. (Y/N) leaned in to kiss Tony, but he quickly withdrew his head and smirked at the disappointed whine that came from her lips. Tony’s hands stroked over her barely covered ass, squeezing it before he delivered a soft slap to one of the cheeks. “If I remember correctly, I told you not to interrupt me while I’m working.”

A soft moan fell from her lips when he slapped her ass again, a little harder this time before he kneaded it in his hands. “I know, I’m sorry.”

Slightly rough hands moved from her ass up over her sides and pushed the shirt she had been wearing upwards. Her breath caught as he began to nibble on her neck and his hands brushed against the underside of her breasts. The feeling of his beard rubbing against her sensitive skin sent a shiver down her spine. “If you’re sorry, why did you do it then?”

One of her hands buried itself in his hair, holding his head where she wanted it when he sucked a mark on her neck. Her voice sounded breathless when she found words to answer. “I just ... I just missed you.”

“You missed me?” (Y/N) nodded once and raised her arms over her head as Tony began to take off her shirt, exposing her bare chest. His hands moved over her soft skin and his eyes followed the movements of his hands. He licked his lips as his eyes fell on her bosom. “What exactly did you miss?”

Pressing soft kisses to her collarbone, he marveled at the way she arched her back towards him. One hand lay on her thigh as the other found its place on her back. “I missed to be wrapped up in your arms at night. I missed your warmth.” He hummed, silently telling her to continue as he moved his mouth over her skin.

“I missed...” A hiss interrupted her as he bit down on her neck. “I missed the glow of your arc reactor when I woke up in the middle of night.” At these whispered words, Tony stopped his ministrations on her neck and looked into her eyes. A soft smile spread across his face. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and pressed a loving kiss to her lips.

Once again, Tony wondered how he ended up with someone as wonderful as the beautiful girl on top of him. When he broke the kiss, he kept his face close to hers as he quietly asked, “What do you want?”

“You.” (Y/N) pressed her lips back against his and sighed as Tony’s tongue swept over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She quickly granted it and swirled her tongue around his. A muffled groan hit her ears when she lightly tugged at his hair and started to rock her hips against his.

Strong hands gripped her hips and helped her to guide the movements. The bulge that began to build in his pants rubbed deliciously against her panty clad pussy. The longer the kiss lasted, the harder she rocked against him and Tony had to break the kiss for a loud groan as he felt her wetness seep through his pants. “Fuck, baby... You’re making it hard to be gentle.” 

(Y/N) nipped at his earlobe before she whispered to him. “I don’t want you to be. Please, fuck me Tony. Fuck me hard.” He groaned throatily at her words and gripped her ass before he stood up and sat her on top of his desk. (Y/N) shuddered as the cold surface touched her bare skin, a squeak left her lips when Tony stepped between her legs and pulled her towards the edge of the table. 

His hand gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a harsh kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth. He bit her lip when he broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re so dirty, baby. I’m gonna fuck you really good, don’t worry.”

Another hard kiss was pressed against her lips as his hands wandered over her body, groping every inch of skin he could. Kisses were trailed over her jaw to her neck, leaving yet another mark there before he leaned further down to kiss and bite at her breasts.

Hands buried in his hair, (Y/N) arched her back to press herself more against him and softly moaned his name as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, massaging the other breast with his hand. (Y/N) was already panting when he trailed kisses to her other breast, repeating his actions there.

After he had given them equal attention, Tony gave (Y/N) a shove, so she lay down on the table. His eyes dropped down between her legs, an arrogant grin (Y/N) had already grown accustomed to spreading across his face when he saw the light damp spot on her panties. He rubbed two fingers over the spot and his stupid smirk just grew when (Y/N) sighed heavily at the contact. “Looks like you’re excited, baby. Care to tell me what made you this wet?”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes at that. Of course, Tony had to play his little game with her. If she weren’t so desperate already, she would have spat a cocky remark at him but she was dizzy with the need to get touched by him, the only thing that came out of her was a breathy whine. “Please, Tony. No games tonight.”

The smirk on his face didn’t waver as he pressed his fingers harder against her, circling her clit through her soaked underwear. “Oh, but you know I love to play, darling. Now answer my question or I will have to stop.” He withdrew his hand from between her legs, but (Y/N) was quick to catch his wrist and pull his hand back where she wanted it. “You, Tony. You made me this wet. Please don’t stop touching me.” 

“See? Wasn’t that hard, was it?” He once again pressed his fingers against her clit, enjoying the sounds she made as his fingers slipped down to her hole. He bit his lip at the way her hips bucked up to get more friction. “I bet you would love it if I ate that pussy, wouldn’t you? If I made you cum with my tongue?” 

A needy moan tumbled from her lips at the thought. (Y/N) loved it when Tony went down on her. He’s always like a starved man when he buried his head between her legs. “Fuck... yes Tony, please!” He chuckled darkly at the needy tone of her voice and gripped the waistband of her panties to tug them off of her legs. He groaned as he had a full view of her soaking wet pussy and sat down in his chair so he was eye level with her most intimate parts.

Gripping her thighs, he tugged her even closer to the edge of the table and sucked a mark on the inside of her thigh. A gasp left her lips, and she buried one of her hand in his hair to guide him where she wanted him but Tony gripped her wrist and lifted his head to look at her face. “Oh no, darling. You’re not allowed to touch. Keep your hands over your head and grip the edge of the table. If you move them, I will stop.”

This stupid smirk was plastered on his face. (Y/N) whined disappointed but did what he said and lifted her hands over her head. “Good girl.” Tony pressed an approving kiss to her thigh before he continued to suck marks into her skin, soothing the sting of each of them with a swipe of his tongue.

A few minutes went by and (Y/N) was trembling with need. Skin slightly sweaty, her thighs twitched with every touch of Tony’s hands or his tongue. She was dripping with lust; she could feel her arousal dripping onto the desk. Tony only smirked at her wrecked appearance; her eyes were screwed shut, chest heaving with every heavy breath she took. He took another bite to the inside of her thigh and sat back up straight in his seat. 

“You look desperate, darling. Is there something you want?” His hands stroked over her legs, and he chuckled at the sob that fell from her lips. He was about to say something as his eyes fell on a figure standing in the corner of the room, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide as they roamed over (Y/N)’s naked body. Tony smirked and pretended to not see him as he stood up and leaned over (Y/N)’s shaking form. “We have an audience, darling. Our dear Dr. Banner looks like he is about to explode because of you.”

(Y/N) whimpered and glanced around the room to get a look at him, but Tony’s body shielded him from her eyes. He leaned further down to whisper in her ear as his hands wandered over her legs towards her pussy. “Do you want him to watch while I eat your delicious little pussy?” He swiped a finger through her wet folds which caused her to moan and buck her hips up. “Or shall I call him over so he can have a taste? Your choice, darling.” Tony nipped at her neck as he waited for an answer.

Hesitating for a moment, (Y/N) thought about what to do. Wouldn’t it be awkward? Fuck it. Bruce was a handsome and intelligent guy and she would lie if she said she never wondered what the doctor would be like in bed. Slow and soft? Fast and hard? She would find out. Hopefully. “I... please, ask him.” Tony chuckled at her breathy voice and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he directed his voice to his friend.

“You know what Bruce? My pretty girl would love it if you made her cum.” The smirk was evident in his voice as he stepped around the desk and came to a stop on the other side, right where (Y/N)’s head was. He stroked over her hair as he watched Bruce’s flustered face with amusement.

The poor doctor’s eyes were glued between her legs as he fiddled with his hands. He cleared his throat as he willed his eyes away from her pussy to look at Tony’s face. “I eh...” He scratched the back of his neck nervously. He didn’t know what to say or to do. He wasn’t even supposed to be here at this time!

“Come on Brucie. Look at this naked masterpiece and tell me you don’t want to bury yourself inside of her.” (Y/N)’s breath got even more uneven as she listened to their conversation, she bit her lip in anticipation as Bruce took a few careful steps towards her and came to a stop between her spread legs. The fingers of one of his hands traced the skin of her thighs softly as he watched her face for a sign that she didn’t want him to touch her. His eyes roamed her body as it lay before him.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Bruce nodded at his words and let his fingers stroke over her hip and stomach until he reached the swell of her breasts. “And so soft,” Bruce noted as his hand softly cupped one of her breasts, thumb swiping over her nipple. Being bolder than he thought he would be, Bruce let the hand that wasn’t massaging her breast wander down her body and pressed his thumb against her clit.

Her hips bucked up on instinct, pressing herself against him with a breathy moan. Bruce eyes snapped up to her pleasure ridden face, her moans encouraged him to draw circles on her clit.  
“Fuck... I need to cum. Please, Bruce make me cum.” A throaty groan rumbled in his chest at her needy plea, and he sat down in the chair Tony sat in earlier. The Billionaire had a huge satisfied grin on his face. “Told you.”

Bruce gripped (Y/N)’s legs and pulled them over his shoulder as he sat in front of her, face to face with her dripping pussy. He licked his lips at the sight and pressed gentle kisses to the inside of her thighs and sucked a mark on his own into her skin, adding to the many Tony had already left there. 

The first touch of his tongue on her clit let her hips bucked up as an embarrassing loud moan left her lips. Already so worked up from all the teasing she had to endure from Tony, (Y/N) knew it wouldn’t take long until she came. 

The first thing she noticed when Bruce circled her clit with the tip of his tongue was that he was much gentler than Tony. Bruce took his time to drag his tongue from her clit down to her hole, pressing it into her entrance to get more of her juices. 

Automatically (Y/N)’s hands left their position from above her head, she wanted to tangle them into his hair but as soon as she lowered them, Tony gripped her wrists and held them down beside her head before he leaned down to her. “What did I say, baby? You don’t get to touch. You’re lucky it’s Bruce between your legs because I would have stopped now.” His voice was low as he murmured those words.

(Y/N) whimpered, and even though she knew she wouldn’t succeed, she tried to wiggle her hands free from Tony’s grasp. He just chuckled and tightened his grip. Bruce didn’t notice what they were doing. He was too occupied to wiggle his tongue around her clit as he pressed one of his fingers into her. (Y/N)’s back arched at the sudden intrusion, a moan of his name left her lips as she clenched around him. Bruce groaned at the feeling and at the thought what it would feel like if it was his cock instead of his fingers, he imagined it to be heavenly.

He set a steady pace and dragged the tip of his fingers against her soft walls, searching for the spot that would make her toes curl. The breathless moan and how her legs tightened around him were clear indications that he had found it. He grinned a little and concentrated his actions on it after he pressed a second finger into her. Crooking his finger in a come-hither motion while he sucked harshly on her clit drew not only endless moans out of her but her orgasm too.

“Fuck… fuck… fuck… BRUUCE!” Bruce moaned and quickly switched position so he could press his tongue into her instead, his fingers drew quick circles on her clit, prolonging her orgasm. (Y/N)’s hips jerked as he didn’t let up, his moans as her juices hit his tongue vibrated through her whole body. The pleasure was almost too much to bear, and she tried to wiggle away from his hungry mouth, but Tony’s grip on her wrists as well as Bruce’s grip on her hips stopped her from doing so.

“Don’t be rude, baby. Let him have everything you got. This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” In this moment, (Y/N) wanted to slap the arrogant smirk off Tony’s face, but she could barely think straight as Bruce’s tongue wiggled inside of her. The obscene slurping sound and the dirty groans that sounded from between her legs weren’t helping her either. 

A fine layer of sweat formed on her body, her thighs twitched uncontrollably as she could feel another orgasm build in the pit of her stomach. Right as her walls began to tighten again, Bruce pulled back from her body. She whined disappointed at the denied release. Her mouth went slack as he saw Bruce’s face drenched in her juices. “Fuck…” Tony let go of her wrists and helped her to sit up, pressing gentle kisses to her neck and shoulders. “You did so good, baby. Look how happy you made him.”

(Y/N) smiled a little at the whispered praise, her breathing was still uneven.   
The sudden need to feel Bruce’s lips against hers shot through her body. She scooted closer to him and, finally, tangled her hands in his hair, tugging him to her to press a kiss to his lips. His response was immediate and not at all as hesitant as (Y/N) had thought. But on the other hand, he had already made her cum with his tongue, so a kiss isn’t a big deal anymore. 

Bruce was surprisingly dominant during the kiss and harshly pressed his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself. He tugged on her lip as he broke the kiss. “What do you want?” His voice sounded breathy as it whispered against her lips and as (Y/N) looked into his eyes, she could see a faint green hue in them.

“Fuck me.” A groan rumbled in his chest. Tony was still watching the scene from the other side of the desk, an amused expression on his face. Bruce tugged his shirt from his body as (Y/N)’s hands dropped to his pants, opening it before she let them pool around his feet. She lightly gripped his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers, rubbing over the bulge with her palm. Bruce crashed their lips together again and moaned into the kiss as (Y/N) pushed his boxers down and began to stroke his hard cock.

With every drag upwards, (Y/N)’s thumb swept over his sensitive tip. She collected the few drops of pre-cum on her finger and licked it off of it when they broke the kiss. Bruce’s eyes dilated as he watched her suck her own finger into her mouth. Another groan came from his mouth and he pushed her back down onto the table. In this angle, her head hung over the edge of the table and she was greeted with the glorious sight of Tony’s already leaking cock. She didn’t know when he had lost his pants, and honestly, she didn’t care one bit. She just needed them to fuck her raw.

Both of the men took a hold of their hard cocks. Tony traced (Y/N)’s lips with his tip, biting his lip as she whimpered softly when Bruce rubbed his dick between her wet fold, soaking himself with her juices. “You gonna take us both, baby? Let me fuck your throat while Brucie fucks your little pussy?”

Tony chuckled at her eager nod and how she tried to reach his cock with her tongue, but he quickly withdrew it. “Don’t pout baby. We will give it to you real good.” He stroked her cheek with one finger and lifted his eyes to Bruce’s face. He was flushed, his breathing was ragged as he prodded at (Y/N)’s hole with the tip of his cock, not quite pushing in yet.

Tony briefly squinted his eyes at him. “Hey, Bruce? Just so you know; I would appreciate it if you didn’t hulk out and split her in half. I want to keep her.” Bruce threw him an annoyed look. “I won’t. Shut up.” Tony smirked at his remark and directed his next words to (Y/N). “Open up, baby.” 

He circled her lips with the head of his cock and as soon as she opened her mouth; he pushed inside. (Y/N) moaned at his flavor hit her tongue and began to eagerly suck him down her throat. In the angle her head was hanging, Tony could push into her much easier and did just that until he hit the back of her throat. He moaned loudly when she swallowed around him.

Bruce watched them for a moment before he licked his lips and pressed his tip into her empty hole. Both Bruce and (Y/N) moaned at the feeling. The vibration of her moan sent shock-waves through Tony’s body, making him groan as he tossed his head back.

Bruce bottomed out quickly and immediately set a steady pace to thrust into her. “Shit..” He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, driving into her harder after just a short amount of time. (Y/N)’s breasts were bouncing with every of his thrusts, which forced even more groans from the man on both ends of her. 

Every time Tony pulled out of her mouth. Bruce pushed back in, never leaving her empty. “Fuck, you look so good, (Y/N). So fucking pretty getting fucked on both ends.” Tony’s voice was breathy as his thrusts into her mouth lost their rhythm, he knew he wouldn’t last long with how greedy (Y/N) sucked his head whenever she could. As she cupped his balls with one hand and softly massaged them, an animalistic groan fell from Tony’s lips, his knees buckled slightly and he had to steady himself with his hands on the edge of the desk. 

All the while Bruce’s thrusts into her got harder. The tip of his cock constantly dragged over the soft patch inside of her wet cavern, pushing her dangerously close to her release. One of his hands gripped her hips and pressed them down to hold her still as the other wandered over every inch of skin he could reach. He pinched one of her nipples before his hand wandered down over her stomach right between her legs. He started to circle her clit with his thumb which made her hips jerk harder as a loud moan fell from her lips, but it was muffled against Tony’s cock.

And this was Tony’s undoing. The vibration of her moan sent him right over the edge. Thick ropes of cum shot into (Y/N)’s mouth and she swallowed eagerly everything he gave her. She didn’t let go of his cock until she sucked the last drop out of him, moaning the whole time at his familiar salty taste.

Tony had to withdraw from her as oversensitivity set in. He grabbed a nearby chair and slumped down in it, but he stayed in his position by her head and smiled lazily at her in pleasure contorted face. A drop of his release hung on her lip and he picked it up with his finger and slid it into her mouth as she opened it to moan. She sucked on his finger and swirled her tongue around his digit. “So. Fucking. Good.” He leaned down and kissed her messily. It was a bit awkward since she still hung head over from the table.

They broke the kiss as Bruce gripped her arms and tugged her into a sitting position. He slung her legs around his waist, hammering harder into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re so fucking tight. Feels so good clenching around my cock.” His sentence ended with a breathy groan as her walls hugged him so tightly. Another kiss was shared, his tongue thrusting into her mouth the same way his cock did. The slapping sound of skin on skin got louder by the second, as did her pleasured moans.

“Bruce… please, make me cum. Wanna cum around your cock.” A deep grumble echoed in the room as Bruce’s thumb found its way back to her clit to rub furious circles around it as he somehow pounded even harder into her. His face was twisted in concentration and his hips stuttered for a moment as a very prominent vein in his neck popped out. A very prominent green vein.   
(Y/N) noticed it but she was too far gone to be concerned, right at the verge of an orgasm she had only her release in mind. Tony, on the other hand, was very much concerned as he watched how Bruce’s skin became a green hue.

“Bruce?! Get your shit together!” He jumped up from his seat and walked around the desk where Bruce stood, but right before he made it to the other side, Bruce thrusted one more time into her. Hard. And pushed her right over the edge. She screamed his name and buried her face in his neck as she clawed at his back with one hand, the other pulled on his hair. The clenching of her walls threw him over as well. He pressed her harder against his body, still thrusting shallowly into her to ride out their orgasms as a pornographic moan tore out of his throat.

Tony tugged her quickly away from Bruce and gathered her boneless body in his arms, throwing an angry look in his direction as he sat down in a chair. He pulled her tightly against his chest and pressed little kisses to her hair, still glaring at Bruce who slumped back down into a chair. “What did I tell you? No hulking out!” Bruce was still breathing heavily and stroked a hand down his face. “I… I’m sorry, ok? I got carried away.”

“Carried away?” Tony’s voice was hard, almost yelling as he threw daggers at Bruce. “Carried away? You could have kil…!” He was interrupted as (Y/N) took his jaw into her hand and turned his face towards hers. She pressed a loving kiss to his lips, tangling their tongues together as she stroked his cheek. “Everything is fine, Tony. Please don’t yell at Bruce.” Tony’s jaw was clenched as he glanced on more time at his friend. “I love you, Tony.” His expression softened immediately at her words and he pressed another kiss to her lips. “I love you, too. Let’s go to bed now.”


End file.
